The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many vehicles are equipped with one or more storage compartments. For example, storage compartments may be located under the floor panel of a trunk, in a console between seats, or in a truck bed. Some storage compartments are covered with a lid or a cover that can be opened to provide access to the storage compartment. In some cases, the cover is a floor panel that is configured to support a load when the storage compartment is closed.